Daddy's Little Girl
by heidipoo
Summary: CM Punk and AJ are happily married and expecting a baby girl. Everything seems perfect until AJ dies in child birth. CM Punk now wants nothing to do with his daughter and lives his life through depression. What will happen four years later when he gets a special phone call that changes everything? A short story on accepting tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I'm back guys with a new story! Yay! Read and review please. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Come on AJ, you're doing great!" CM Punk encouraged his wife of two years. They were at the local hospital and AJ was in labor. "One more push!" He yelled as the beeping monitors in the white room deafened him. _

_"I can't Punk..." AJ whimpered in response as she squeezed CM Punk's rough calloused hand. Punk let out a deep sigh and looked up to the ceiling, only to be blinded by bright white lights. _

_"Yes you can." He told her determinedly, with a furrow of his brow. She couldn't give up just yet. They hadn't met their daughter. AJ nodded then heaved as she gave one last final push. Time stopped momentarily, and CM Punk smiled in complete and utter joy and satisfaction as he first laid eyes on his newborn baby girl. AJ weakly smiled too, as the baby elicited a sharp cry throughout the operating room. "Look honey, she's here..." Punk cooed to his wife as the doctor took the baby. AJ's brown eyes fluttered opened then closed._

_"She's beautiful..." The petite diva managed to say breathless._

_"I love you." Punk said then gingerly kissed AJ on the forehead. She was slightly sweaty, but Punk didn't mind._

_"I... Love you too." AJ replied with a weakened smile. She had done so well in the birthing process. But the couple's bliss was only lived for a short moment, and that's when all of AJ's heart monitors started gong haywire. "Punk! Punk!" She called out, but it was like she was seeing no one. Darkness engulfed her._

_"I'm right here AJ!" CM Punk yelled back to her, beginning to feel afraid. Afraid of what was about to happen. "What's wrong?" He asked the doctor frantically, automatically going into panic mode._

_"I'm afraid her heart's too weak..." The doctor answered._

_"Well do something!" Punk ordered with a sharp yell._

_"She's going into cardiac arrest!" The obstetrician called out to his operating team. "Get the baby out of here!" He yelled, then began doing chest compressions on AJ's petite frame. Punk watched wide eyed, as AJ's heartbeat only continued to lower. He didn't quite understand what was happening to his wife._

_"Please AJ... Please..." He mumbled to himself. "Don't let me lose you. I can't raise a baby..." He muttered, but AJ couldn't hear him, for she was long gone. All you could hear was a slow and steady beep coming from AJ's heart monitor. CM Punk looked up, and of course there was a flat line. "No." This couldn't be happening, not to him._

_"We need a heartbeat! Prepare the defib units!" The doctor yelled to his OR team. "You need to leave." He ordered Punk, and Punk couldn't help to oblige. His body was numb, and he couldn't feel a thing. The hallway was practically spinning as he stood there outside the operating room. His mind was cloudy and he couldn't process a single coherent thought._

_"Why?" He whispered to himself as he tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat, but failed. He only stood in the hallway for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, the doctor emerged; a sullen look etched on to his old manly face, and it seemed Punk already knew the fate of the situation._

_"AJ... She didn't make it." The doctor spoke softly. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss." CM Punk nodded in understandment. He was sorry too._

_"Thank you doctor." The straight edge mumbled. "I think I need some time to myself." He added._

_"Of course." The doctor nodded and CM Punk made his way outside to the fresh crisp air. There was a tightening feeling in his chest and it wouldn't go away. It hurt like hell too. Punk stood outside, lingering in his thoughts for a moment. He felt as if AJ had never met him, this wouldn't have happened. CM Punk felt like it was his fault, of course. It seemed like everything was his fault, and he was remorseful. But suddenly, a fire started within him and he was filled with a burning rage._

_"Goddamnit!" He screamed angrily as he kicked over a nearby trashcan, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He had never cried like this before. Once his anger had gone away he stood against the wall and sunk down so he was sitting, he then drew his knees to his chest, and for the first time in years CM Punk actually sobbed. The tightening in his chest was still there, and black birds circled above him almost mockingly in the sky. "I'm such a fuck up." He whispered to himself._

CM Punk woke up with a sharp gasp, and sat up in his big king size bed. He couldn't sleep again, and it wasn't just because of his chronic insomnia. His bed was meant for two people, but there was only one. The master bedroom was dark in his Chicago home, and the bed felt practically empty without AJ. CM Punk sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair. He had woken up on AJ's side of the bed again, her bubblegum scent filled his nostrils and he inhaled contently. So that was what caused him to have another nightmare, well more like flashback.

All those events happened four measly years ago, and the memories still haunted CM Punk. It was like guilt on his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. He lived in complete torture, and that's why he quit his job at the WWE, and most importantly, that's why he wasn't taking care of his own daughter. AJ's mom was.


	2. Days Like This

**Author's Note: Wow, I didn't think this story would get as much feedback as it did... I'm glad you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and if you're reading this, special shout out to MyChaosTheory. Dude, you're like my favorite Punklee writer and I was so happy when you left a review. Anyway, read and review. Enjoy. Oh and on a side note, this chapter is a little boring and sad, so yeah... The next chapter will be better, we get to meet CM Punk and AJ's daughter!**

* * *

CM Punk woke up with a yawn, feeling quite grumpy and groggy. He didn't get much sleep the previous night because he was restless. But most importantly his thoughts centered around AJ this morning. Punk knew it was going to be a rough day. It was always a rough day if he woke up thinking about AJ, and he hated days like this. It made everything so much harder. The straight edge sighed. If it wasn't for his insomnia, he'd just go back to bed. But he was unable to do so and that bothered him. So he heaved himself out of bed, ready to start his uneventful and painfully slow day.

As he was getting out of bed he tripped over a pile of his own dirty clothes, and he mumbled profanities under his breath. Punk's housekeeping wasn't exactly up to date ever since AJ had passed away. The way he saw it was that he had no one to impress, so why bother? It wasn't like he had visitors daily because he forbade anyone from coming to his house, so he let his Chicago home become dirty.

Once CM Punk made his way out of bed, he exited the master bedroom and started to make his way towards the stairs. He passed the bathroom, the guest room, and passed the pink painted nursery. Punk stopped for a moment and a sweet smile came to his pierced lips as he remembered when he and AJ painted the nursery together. She was only six months pregnant, but that was long ago.

_"I can't believe we're painting our daughter's room pink." CM Punk scoffed, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and AJ giggled lightly. It was a dainty sound._

_"Well Mister Tough Guy, girls do like the color pink, you know?" AJ retorted with a lovely smile, then rubbed her protruding pregnant tummy. "Isn't that right my sweets?" She cooed to her stomach, and Punk watched in amazement._

_"I guess..." Punk said, unable to think of a better and wittier comment. "Let's just hurry up and get it done. You're not even supposed to be inhaling the paint fumes, it's bad for the baby." He chided._

_"Oh hush up, I know." AJ said. "We're almost finished anyway." She added as she dipped her paintbrush into the bucket of pink paint again. Punk chuckled as he continued to paint the bare walls of the nursery._

_"If you say so." The straight edge replied with a shrug. The two then painted in silence for a few moments until AJ spoke again._

_"Hey Punk?" She asked innocently._

_"What?" He answered still painting. AJ had a mischievous smile written on her pretty face, Punk clearly had no idea what the spitfire was up to._

_"You, uh, have paint on your face." She said giggling and Punk turned to face her._

_"Where?" He asked confused. AJ then stepped up on her tip toes and barely bopped CM Punk on the nose with her paintbrush so that his nose was covered in paint._

_"Right there." She giggled, her eyes shining. Punk let out a haughty laugh._

_"Oh now you're gonna get it!" He said playfully, then painted AJ's tanned cheek. But these two actions of course, led to a paint fight. And before you knew it, CM Punk and AJ were both covered in pastel pink paint._

_"Look what you did!" AJ yelled jokingly._

_"Me? You mean you!" Punk retorted and AJ laughed._

_"Nuh uh!" AJ said childishly and Punk laughed at her naivety and immaturity._

_"I look like an easter egg..." CM Punk mumbled angrily._

_"Yeah but you're a cute easter egg." AJ told him with a playful wink._

_"You think so?" Punk chuckled, then kissed AJ sweetly and she giggled into the kiss._

_"Looks like now we'll have to get cleaned up..." She said suggestively and Punk chuckled, knowing what she meant._

_"You lead the way." He told her then followed her petite pregnant frame to the bathroom. And the two showered together, then made love._

CM Punk didn't notice the tears that were slowly crawling down his cheeks as he floated through the old memories. He didn't cry everyday, no. Just occasionally, and only on tough days like this. But hey, it was a part of his dysfunctional life, and he learned to deal with it.

Not wanting to be at home all day, CM Punk decided to go work out at the local gym. So he quickly threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, then headed to the gym where he worked out almost daily now. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. Punk had so much free time on his hands, he didn't know what to do with himself. He thought that maybe working out at the gym would make him feel better. He thought that maybe working out would make him forget. But working out at the gym didn't do either of those things. It didn't make him feel better, and it didn't make him forget. CM Punk knew that absolutely nothing would make him forget.

The memories were painted like vivid pictures in his head, and the fact that they had a daughter together didn't help at all. CM Punk hated days like this.


	3. The Phone Call

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure where this story is going so far, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Anyway, read and enjoy. Here's chapter three! P.S. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

It was another regular, uneventful day to CM Punk as he sat on his sofa in the living room playing a mindless video game. Shooting things, driving cars, buying too-extreme weapons, killing people, and unlocking achievements on his Xbox 360 was something he did quite often to get his mind off of AJ. The room was quiet in his Chicago home as he continued to occupy his mind with the games, and that's when his iPhone started to ring. He paused his game slowly, and pulled the phone out of his hoodie pocket.

This, of course, was a rarity. No one ever called Punk since the incident with AJ. They knew it was better to just leave him alone. He wasn't the type for comfort. He looked at the phone screen quizzically, and realized it was a phone number that he had never seen in his life. Why would someone be calling him now?

"Hello?" Punk answered slowly, then waited for a reply. There was no answer immediately, so Punk tried again. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A chipper voice said on the other line. Punk was now even more confused, he had never ever heard this voice before.

"Who is this?" The straight edge asked and the other person giggled. Obviously the other person was a girl, but the giggle was a sweet sound and made Punk's heart beat faster.

"It's me daddy! Olive!" Olive said and CM Punk gasped. _It was his four-year old daughter_. No wonder why he didn't recognize the voice. He had never spoken to Olive before. Hell, he hadn't even seen her since the day she was born. Now you're probably wondering where Olive got her name. Punk had let AJ choose the name for their daughter, and she wanted something unique. Of course, it only took AJ a few minutes to conjure up something like the name Olive.

"Olive, what are you doing on grandma's phone?" Punk asked, referring to AJ's mother. Olive only giggled again.

"Shh. She's sleeping." The girl answered. "Daddy, I have to tell you something." Olive told him in that childish voice of hers. CM Punk laughed at how serious she's gotten. He was surprised at how comfortable she already was with him, you'd think she'd be shy. But in all honesty, Punk felt like talking to Olive was a good thing. It made him feel like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, and he had no more guilt. It was like they had an instant connection, but obviously it would be that way. They were father and daughter. They had a special bond.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Nevermind." She said. "It's stupid..."

"No it isn't. Tell me." Punk prompted but comforted at the same time.

"I... I want to come live with you." Olive said quietly, and Punk hesitated. There was a long awkward silence after she spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea Olive." Punk told his daughter softly. After all, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Please?" She begged, and Punk had been dreading this moment. He knew one day that it would come, and Olive would have to come live with him but he didn't think it would be so soon and he didn't think it would be by her choice. Punk figured that Olive would hate him for abandoning her at birth, and she would have to come live with him by force.

"I really don't-"

"Please daddy! Grandma tells me you've been sad. I want to help you get better." She said innocently. "We can do so much fun stuff together." Olive said, and Punk was at a loss for words at how desperate she sounded. Maybe Olive really truly wanted to come live with him.

"Wake up grandma." Punk ordered. "Give her the phone." He said and she obliged. Maybe it would be best if Olive came to live with him. He could be a normal person again, and get his life back on track, and not be so dysfunctional. He could be the father that he always wanted to have, and he'd be the best dad in the world. In that moment Punk made up his mind, and he knew what he wanted. Soon AJ's mother was on the other line.

"Phil? I'm sorry she called you, I-" She started but was cut off by Punk.

"I want Olive to come live with me." He admitted and AJ's mom let out a gasp.

"Are you sure?" She asked him hesitantly.

"It will be a good thing." CM Punk said honestly. "Olive will help me heal."

"Well then, if you say so." She said. "When do you want me to drop her off?"

"Soon." Punk answered. "You should probably bring some of her stuff." He had nothing, in all honesty he would probably have to redo the nursery again because Olive wasn't a baby anymore.

"Alright, I'll be there-"

"Oh, I need time to clean my house..." The straight edge said sheepishly, and he was embarrassed at how much he let things go.

"Okay, see you soon Phil." AJ's mom said. "Come on Olive, we're going to see daddy." She said excitedly and Punk heard Olive in the background screaming.

"Yay!" Olive yelled and Punk chuckled as he hung up his phone. He was going to be a good dad, and Olive was definitely going to be a daddy's girl. He was going to give her everything, and spoil her rotten.

_I'm doing this for us_, he thought towards AJ. It was what she would want, and Punk knew it would make her happy.


	4. Moving In

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four guys, I think you'll like it. Read, review, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

CM Punk spent the next few days doing common household chores such as laundry, sweeping, and washing the dishes. He cleaned and cleaned until his Chicago home was spotless and spiffy. He even bought Olive some new things for her bedroom. It was only a few things like toys and some new furniture but Punk decided that he would take Olive shopping when she arrived. After all, he wanted to make her living accommodations as comfortable as possible.

Finally after cleaning and refurnishing his home, the day came for Olive to arrive. Punk was jittery all day as he waited on the sofa in his living room. He watched television for a while, but soon there was a gentle knock on his door. The straight edge's heartbeat accelerated quickly as he got up to answer the door. He exhaled shakily and pulled himself off the couch.

Punk opened the door slowly and there was AJ's elderly mom, with a tired smile on her face.

"Hello Phil." She greeted kindly and Punk smiled curtly. Ever so slowly his eyes traveled down and there stood the small four-year old girl. Punk's heart was beating so fast, he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Hi daddy." Olive said quietly, and Punk's breath immediately caught in his throat. He felt a lump forming; one that he couldn't swallow down. Olive was the spitting image of AJ.

She was small and petite, just like AJ. She had those pouty plump rosy lips, just like AJ. She had those twinkle brown eyes that always seemed to shine so brightly, just like AJ. The only thing that was different, was that Olive's long hair was a darker shade of brown.

"Hey." Punk replied to his daughter and Olive smiled, showing all her pearly whites. She had AJ's smile, and in that moment CM Punk's heart melted to goo.

"I've been waiting to meet you." She said softly then shyly hugged one of Punk's legs. Punk noted that Olive had a mix of both his and AJ's personalities. She could be shy and reserved like CM Punk, but could also be bubbly like AJ.

"Come in." Punk said and gestured through the door. Olive walked right in but AJ's mom hesitated.

"I can't stay long Phil." She told him and Punk nodded in understandment.

"Okay." He replied. "Thanks for bringing Olive to me, and you know, taking care of her for four years." He added sheepishly. AJ's mom smiled.

"You're very welcome Phil. Death can be strange sometimes, but I'm glad you want to get your life back." She said and Punk hugged her and thanked her again, then AJ's mom was on her way back to New Jersey.

Punk turned and shut the door, only to be met with Olive's big brown eyes staring at him. There was an awkward silence in the room. Once Olive noticed Punk looking at her she dropped her gaze, and began taking shy glances at her daddy. Punk took notice of this and couldn't help but to smile. He wanted to make Olive comfortable, but knowing the truth, she was probably frightened. This was the first time the two had ever seen each other since she was born.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Olive asked as she looked up at him. Punk was taken by surprise at her tone of voice.

"Well, yeah." Punk said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Good." She said.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" The straight edge asked.

"Of course daddy." Olive said with a sweet smile, then skipped over and grabbed CM Punk's hand. Punk was surprised to say the least, Olive was already comfortable with him. Punk led the little girl upstairs and showed her the bedroom. It was still a pastel pink color, with plush rugs on the floor. There were plenty of toys and stuffed animals strewn about the bedroom, and a small toddler bed rested in the corner of the room. On the dresser, there was a framed picture of CM Punk and AJ on their wedding day. "This is all mine?" Olive asked referring to the bedroom.

"Yeah. All yours." He answered her. Olive giggled in delight, it was a merry sound that made Punk's heart flutter. He knew having Olive come live with him would be a good thing, and he was right so far.

"I like it." She said with a smile and Punk sighed in relief.

"I'm glad." He answered. It was quiet for another moment until Olive spoke.

"Hey daddy?" She asked.

"What?" Punk said.

"Can you make me a snack?" Olive asked with a smile, batting her long AJ-like eyelashes. Punk chuckled.

"Sure. Let's go to the kitchen." He said. "What do you like to eat?" He added as Olive grabbed his hand again. The two then began to make their way to the kitchen, and Olive put her free hand to her chin in a thinking way.

"Well... I like cake, and chocolate, and ice cream, and cookies..." She said as they continued to the kitchen. Punk laughed at his daughter. She was definitely most like AJ.

"Junk food eh?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled. "It's good food."

"How about we have PB and J sandwiches? Do you like that?" Punk asked and Olive stopped mid-walk.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"What?"

"That is my most favorite snack!" She yelled again. "How did you know?" Punk laughed.

"Lucky guess?" He said with a smile.

"Can I have chocolate milk with mine?" Olive asked him. "Pretty please?"

"Sure." He nodded and Olive giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Yay!" She screamed as Punk opened the fridge to get out the milk and jelly.


	5. Family

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This will be the last chapter for this story, I never meant for it to be a super long thing. It's only a mere short story. I would have updated yesterday, but I've been real sick and I can barely get out of bed. Hope everyone had a great Holiday and that all is well, (I don't celebrate). Anyway, read and enjoy, and I'll be posting a new story soon. **

* * *

"Goodnight Olive." CM Punk said as he tucked the little girl under her rainbow blanket. He then kissed her on her forehead, wishing her nothing but sweet dreams.

"Goodnight daddy." Olive replied in that little soft voice of hers. Punk then got up to leave the room. "Wait daddy!" Olive said, stopping Punk and making him turn around.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked kindly as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" She begged and Punk laughed.

"Honey, daddy can't sing very well." He told her with a smile. If AJ were here she would do it. She had a beautiful voice. Olive frowned.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry Olive." Punk apologized and patted her head. "Try and get some sleep now." Punk added as he got up to leave again.

"Wait!" Olive yelled. Punk turned around again.

"What now?"

"Do you... love me?" Olive asked quietly as she looked down and played with her hands. AJ always did that when she was nervous too. In that moment, Punk was completely crushed.

"Of course I love you." He told her as he kneeled down beside her and touched the tip of her little nose ever so lightly. "Why?" He added and Olive was quiet for a moment, trying to image the words she was going to say in her head.

"It's just when I was little, like a baby, we weren't together." Olive explained as she knitted her tiny eyebrows together. "I was with grandma and grandpa, and all the other kids had mommies and daddies." She told him honestly. Punk was absolutely appalled, and he knew all the hurt he put his little girl through. He couldn't find the words in his heart to tell Olive why he couldn't raise her.

"Daddy was having a hard time, okay?" He told her the best way he could. "But I'm here now honey, and that's all that matters. I hope you don't hate me." Punk said and little by little his heart was breaking. He knew there would be a possibility of Olive hating him, but he hoped it wasn't true. Olive laughed.

"I could never hate you daddy!" She almost yelled and the straight edge smiled at the young girl.

"Good. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course." Olive said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, I love you. Now try and get some sleep." Punk said. He then flipped off the lights and exited the room.

Punk wasn't tired, not just yet, so he decided to take a long hot shower. The splashing water relaxed him a lot and soon he was tired. He put on some sweats and crawled into bed. Hopefully he wouldn't dream tonight.

Later that night, CM Punk was awoken by a light tapping on his bare shoulder. His green eyes fluttered open and there stood Olive in front of the bed clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Punk chuckled at her cute bed head.

"Daddy." She whispered as she clutched her teddy bear tighter.

"What?" Punk whispered back.

"I can't go to sleep!" She exclaimed seriously then climbed up in the bed beside Punk. "Hm, your bed is pretty comfy. Can I sleep with you?" She begged sweetly as she batted her long eyelashes. Punk knew he couldn't resist those brown doe eyes he loved so much.

"Sure." He said and Olive giggled in satisfaction as she climbed underneath the blankets and snuggled up to Punk. He watched as she laid beside him and closed her eyes. Punk then slowly wrapped his arm around her in a protective way and it was completely quiet in the master bedroom for a moment. That is, until Olive decided to speak again.

"Daddy?" She asked softly.

"Yes?

"Will you tell me about mommy?" She asked quietly as she glanced up at Punk shyly, and his heartbeat quickened.

"Grandma never told you?" He asked referring to AJ's mom.

"Nope. She told me to ask you." Olive said and Punk nodded then made his way out of the bed.

"Sure, I'll tell you." He replied as he grabbed the framed picture of AJ off the dresser then flipped on the lights. "Here she is." He told Olive as he got back in bed with her. He watched as her brown eyes lit up like shining stars.

"Mommy's pretty." Olive said.

"Yeah she is." Punk agreed. "You know, you look just like her." He told her with a grin.

"Really?" Olive asked.

"You two have the same eyes, same smile, same lips, same everything." Punk said. "She's funny too, just like you, and she loved playing video games and reading comics." He added and Olive giggled.

"She sounds awesome."

"She loved you very much and she couldn't wait to meet you. Mommy even picked out your name." Punk said and his head was overwhelmed with vivid memories. His vision began to blur with tears and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold them in. He did not want to cry in front of Olive though. "And I loved her so much. I loved your mommy more than anyone could ever love a person." He admitted as salty tears swam around in his eyes, then finally the rolled down his cheeks.

"Daddy, don't cry." Olive said as she wiped away Punk's tears and Punk noted that her eyes began to fill with tears too. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too Olive." CM Punk said as he stopped crying. He was glad Olive came to live with him, and he was content.


End file.
